


Of the Seduction of Angels

by ThunderClatter



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Mentions of Smut, Morning After, Morning Cuddles, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-18
Updated: 2017-10-18
Packaged: 2019-01-19 04:18:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12402843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThunderClatter/pseuds/ThunderClatter
Summary: A brief morning-after scenario with our favourite angel.





	Of the Seduction of Angels

When your dreams are pleasant for once, it really sucks to wake up. And when your dreams suddenly include a wish you had never really dared to admit to yourself coming true, even more. But all of this was not the concern of my mercilessly beeping alarm clock - also known as phone.  
Groaning I reached for the annoyingly loud device on my nightstand while groggily opening my eyes halfway to squint at the screen. I blinked a few times confusedly at the alarm written on it before finally turning it off. It was Saturday. The hunt had been finished yesterday. I didn’t need to get up early today. So why the hell hadn’t I turned off my alarm?  
An arm which was draped over my waist and holding me gently told me why. I had been too distracted by Castiel’s lips on my own. Well, so much for that dream - which hadn’t been a dream as I now realised.  
Slowly I turned around in his embrace to face him and was greeted by a warm smile on his face. “Good morning”, he said in his beautifully deep and raspy voice. Now even more raspy than normal. Remembering the reason for it sent a warm shiver down my spine.  
“Morning”, I replied softly, my voice equally hoarse as his. I couldn’t help the smile forming on my lips as well and thought that we must look like two lovesick idiots beaming at each other.  
Rather embarrassed by my own unfettered joy I hid my face in the crook of his neck. “Have you slept well?”, I heard him saying. I placed a soft kiss on his collar bone, unable to stop the smile returning to my face. “Yes, very.”  
Finally I lifted my head again and looked right into his strikingly blue eyes which still sent my mind into overdrive. I snaked my arm around his waist as well and pulled him closer so we lay chest to chest before asking “And what have you been doing for, uh… the rest of the night?”  
A soft expression went over his features.and he replied sincerely “Watching over you.” I chuckled. “Really? Isn’t that super boring?” He shook his head, a mesmerised look in his eyes as they roamed my face. “I could look into your eyes for hours without growing weary of it, let alone your face. I always find another detail which makes your beauty even more complete. You truly are my father’s most beautiful creation.”  
Left speechless, I just stared at him. Wasn’t it enough that he was an angel, did he really have to be a smooth talker like that? That was just plainly unfair.  
Eventually I just laughed incredulously and took his face into my hands. “You’re unbelievable”, I whispered and kissed him gently. His arm around me tentatively pressed me closer to him as he eagerly returned the kiss.  
Cas was no expert at kissing that much was clear. But he brought the same sincere curiosity and desire to understand to it with which he approached everything which was what made his kisses perfect in his own way. Which was why I thought I could never get enough of him kissing me.  
Deepening the kiss we carefully rolled around so that I was on top of him. I ran my hands through his hair while he nibbled on my bottom lip just as I had done on his last night. He really was a fast learner.  
Breathless we finally pulled apart and remained in the same position while catching our breath. I leaned my forehead on Cas’, our lips just millimetres apart when he cleared his throat. “So, um… last night, was that sufficient? Was it pleasurable for you… what I did?”, he asked reluctantly.  
I let out a short laughter before grinning down at him with raised eyebrows. “You really have to ask? I surely didn’t make those noises because I was in pain, Cas” He seemed to think about my response for a moment before an almost dreamy smile spread on his face. I was nearly sure he was remembering what exact noises I had made the past night. What noises he had evoked of me. A faint blush covered my cheeks at the memory.  
All the things we had done last night - what I had shown him… sacrilege at its finest. Lust was one of the seven deadly sins, was it not? If you were already sinning when being intimate with another human then what would happen to you if you did it with an angel? Purgatory?  
I must have frowned because Cas ran a finger over my forehead as if to straighten it. “What are you contemplating?”  
I bit my lip. “So… am I going to hell for this?”, I voiced my thoughts jokingly. Now it was his turn to frown. “What? Why?” I chuckled before answering. “I don’t know - the seduction of an angel? Debauchery of someone holy or celestial? Isn’t lust itself one of the most forbidden sins?” I grinned down at him meaningfully.  
He continued to squint at me before he understood what I meant then he returned my grin half-heartedly. “I don’t think those rules apply to us anymore. What are heavenly rules to a fallen angel?” “Wow, angels and sacrilege - who would have thought”, I laughed while Cas lazily stroked my back. “It’s not sacrilege - I am your religion.”, he said in a playfully stern manner before tilting his head up to kiss me demandingly. His hand grabbed the back of my head to press my lips even more tightly to his while he let his tongue run over my bottom lip and I straight up moaned into his mouth. Him being a fast learner really wasn’t good for me.  
When we broke apart again I rolled myself off of him to give him some room to breathe. We fell into a comfortable silence in which Cas drew loose circles on my back with his fingers and I watched my own hand roam his bare chest. After a few minutes of silence Castiel spoke again.  
“Although celestial and human relations are outlawed in heaven”, he added to his statement earlier and suddenly looked a little melancholic as if he had remembered something he’d rather not think of. I propped myself up onto my elbow to be at a better vantage to look at him and furrowed my brow. “Why?” He looked back at me. “Because those relationships mostly ended with the birth of a Nephilim, a hybrid creature of both angelic and human nature. Due to their abilities and different nature the angels feared them as abominations and declared them outlawed. Angels who broke this law were punished and cast out - if not killed. As well as the offspring.”  
I swallowed and lowered my gaze. “That’s… horrible.” “It is.”, he confirmed and took my hand in his. I looked up at him again. “But as I said I do not follow those rules anymore.” He placed a kiss onto our intertwined hands. “And there are ways for angels to prevent creating an offspring.”  
I grinned half-heartedly. “Well good. At least we don’t have to worry about that then.” He just continued to run his thumb across the back of my hand and said nothing. The topic seemed to have upset him despite of my attempt to joke about it. Somberly he stared at our joined hands seemingly lost in thought. I instantly regretted having spoken up.  
“Hey”, I said softly and used my hand to turn his face gently to mine. “I’m sorry I brought it up, I hadn’t meant to-” He interrupted me by shaking his head. “You don’t have to apologize, I was the one who began to speak about unpleasant things. I apologize if I have ruined the moment.” I released a breath I hadn’t realised I had been holding and smiled at him affectionately.  
“It’s okay” I pecked him on the lips. “The point is, we didn’t do anything wrong.” He took my face in his hands and looked at me lovingly. “Even if it was, I would always do it again.” “So would I.” Now it were his lips that found mine.  
“I’m probably going to hell anyways for wanting to call an angel my own”, I murmured in an attempt to lift his spirits while tenderly pushing some stray strands of hair off his forehead. It worked partially. A weak smile grazed his features.  
“I don’t think it’s a reason for eternal damnation when said angel throws himself at your feet. You only took what was already yours.”  
I bit my lip. There he went with the smooth talking again.  
“I… have nothing to reply to that”, I confessed honestly and Cas lifted one of the corners of his mouth into a half-grin. He looked pretty smug like this which was probably his intention. “Then don’t”, he said simply.  
“We could always do something else”, I said innocently while I let my hand slide demonstratively down his chest. Now he was fully grinning.  
“I think I would like that.”  
Then his lips found mine again.


End file.
